


Moonlight

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mention of Proposal, Moonlight, Ocean, October, Romantic Fluff, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), beach, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Under the moonlight, Aziraphale looks like he's made of diamonds. If only Crowley had the perfect diamond...





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to get Day 3 of Fictober up just in time! Don't be surprised when I burn out.

The sea turned silver under the full moon, making it glisten like a million diamonds. They crashed on the tiny shore and disappeared. On said shore, an Angel and a Demon took their evening stroll, a new routine they had started. Every night after dinner— before bed, but after Eve went to sleep— they went down to their own private beach and walked barefoot for a while, held hands, and talked. 

It was so quiet on the beach; the only sound really being the waves. 

They stood at the sea’s edge and let the waves nip at their ankles. Crowley jerked back at the first sensation. “Bloody -“

Aziraphale giggled, “Too cold, my dear?”

“‘M Always cold, Angel.” He kicked at the water’s edge as if it could actually feel. 

Aziraphale just hummed contently. He laced their fingers together and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his familiar scent and the sea. “I miss it— having time to just ourselves. Not that I’m not insanely happy now, but -“

“I get it, Angel.” He turned and placed a kiss on top of Zira’s head. “I miss it, too. And we still _do_ have time to ourselves… Like this. This is nice.” He looked back out to the sea and snorted. “Even when we’re alone, we still talk about Eve.”

Zira reached up with his free hand and rubbed Crowley’s arm. “I believe that’s just called being a parent, dear.” 

Despite the cool air and cold water, a warm sensation washed over Crowley. “Yeah.” He smiled and looked down at Aziraphale. Under the moonlight, it looked like he was glowing. The light bounced off of his icy blue eyes and white-blonde hair so that he, too, looked like he was made of a million diamonds. It was the second-most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen, the first being the first time he saw Aziraphale in Eden. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked when he noticed Crowley staring with his jaw unhinged. 

“_Ngk_.” It wasn’t a very coherent answer, but Aziraphale accepted it and turned back to watching the waves, but still staying close to Crowley. 

It was just one of those nights Crowley desperately wished he had a ring to propose with. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime, come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
